Elderly people may have decreased visual acuity and reduced ability to respond to falling, and some may also suffer from diseases such as osteoporosis and muscle atrophy. As a result, they may easily fall to the ground, and often incur severe injuries.
Upon falling, protruding parts of a human body, such as knees, elbows, and other joints, are prone to injuries. Some protect gears may be worn by those more susceptible to such injuries, with a focus on protecting the protruding body parts. Such devices may include wrist bracers, knee pads, and other protective gears, inside which may include internal cushion layers with elasticity and functions to cushion the impact.
For such protective gears not to severely limit a user's mobility, the internal cushion layer is typically designed not to be thick, which results in limited cushioning, and thus insufficient protection to the user.